space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians Chapter 8
Arbiters Brief Eugene was questioned by an individual claiming to work for "The Church". She called herself Sister Maria. She was well armed, well trained and made use of an assortment personal gear. She warned Eugene against using magic in general and taold him she would be back to "sterilize" him if he used black magic in particular. She also mentioned that other, "more zealous" groups associated with the church would kill-on-sight anyone marked by a demon in the way that the group has been. The group followed up leads on the day trader that died in the encounter with the revenant. The confirmed that he was recently possessed and that the demon who possessed him was looking for a book. They found the book. It looked very old, was clad in gold and had a christian cross on the front and an unknown symbol on the back. Initial efforts to identify the symbol were fruitless. The book had some pictures and diagrams inside it. One shows a stone circle, like a small henge, carved with runes. Another showed a picture of sailors, one of whom looked a lot like Raven Beak. The book is not magical and appears to be written all by the same hand. They also learned that the "lute" they had been attacked by was puppeting a Danish investment banker name Neils Closthower. It seems that Neils was brought in to run things at the small boiler room that Andrew Carson had worked at (the henchman that died). The company, Dynamic Investments, had undergone a series of scandals and was looking to turn things around when it was bought along with a few other companies by DRI capital owned by Hassan Khosrowshahi (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hassan_Khosrowshahi). Apparently Neils likes frequent the bar "Boulevard" at Sutton Place. He and Andrew went there and to a residential building in Coal harbour shortly before they confronted the group at the Boys and girls club. Merle Merle remembers so little of what went on, like he was in a sickly haze or something. Here's a picture. Would it be possible for the Arbiter to post points and waking hours elapsed? It's difficult to track otherwise. I'm not trying to go into sleep deprivation when I miss a night (unless everyone else does) but should figure out my training and stuff so I don't fall too far behind. J-Dog Captain!? No, not apparently Captain Marvel, some kind of Bondage-Nun? Knight? Sister-Knight? She seems strangely immune to pop-culture references... No, we were trying to help the Nuns, solve the killing. Mind Rape was struck through preemptively! I don't think that's going to work, I'm not actually Evil? Told You! OK, seriously, not Evil. Telepathy? Born with it. Those other Spells? I learned those from Davi... MIND-RENDING FLASHBACK TO PREVIOUSLY LOST MEMORIES OF HORRIBLE TORTURE AND EXPERIMENTATION ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... So, maybe I didn't learn those other Spells from David, interesting... Sure, you should totally storm the Dark Tower Sister-Knight! Nice Ass, but she walks like she is sexually repressed... In the Morning: Seriously, why would I make this shit up? Whatever, let's visit the One-Armed Man's house, say hi to the grieving wife. Behaving strangely, yah-yah, looking for something, interesting, (Charlotte, what the hell died in there?). Talk to his Buddy, sure. Apprentice Training til then! Where'd he keep his stash? Brother's Gravestone, sweet, I'm a genius. Nice night for a walk in the Graveyard? Right where we thought it would be, awesome. Shit, Demon, everybody fuckin run! Nice Driving Millie! What the fuck are they after? A golden book? What language is that? No one can read it? Shit. Might be latin, but the church would be libel to confiscate it if we ask them to translate. A Rare Book Dealer would likely underplay its value and fleece us for it if they realized how totally ignorant we are, best bet is to try the Library in the morning? Charlotte's got a gig? Sure we'll back her up, (watch the truck, Murl). On the bus? Ok, back to the truck! Across the Border? We'll just be waiting here on this side then... Millie New day and our faces are off the news so we went to go talk to Andrew Carson's wife. That whole situation seems pretty legit and he was a normal guy until a couple days ago. Apparently, things started to change when a new big shot named Neils showed up at the company. This Neils is clearly the same guy who attacked us at the ruined Boys and Girls club. Sounds like Carson' started acting funny after meeting with Neils and he came back home searching for some kind of “Golden Book”. She also confirmed that the company was linked to the Dante bike gang. The wife also tipped us off on a guy named Blackburn, and old childhood friend of Carson who was supposed to meet with him he day things started getting weird. We connected with Blackburn at one of his job sites and managed to talk him down once he realized J-Dawg and I were on the news as suspects. We didn’t get any new info from him until J-Dawg starts talking about boys growing up and hiding playboys. I’m about to cut him off when Blackburn spills out about a dead brother and a stash at the gravesite. WTF? Can J-Dawg read minds as well as the whole mind-rape thing? We headed over the cemetery and noticed Neil’s blacked out cadillac. Shit, we gotta move fast so we booted into the cemetery and found the grave. Sure enough, just under the stone there was a bag with some fancy looking cult book inside. The others started to celebrate by smearing mud everywhere but that was cut short as we saw Neils striding over… like not running, just fast walking like in a horror movie or something. Fortunately the car was parked close and we high-tailed it out of there, somehow managing to lose Neals and his crony in the process. A quick glance at the book confirmed nobody could read it, although there were a bunch of weird cult pictures in there too. I gave Mason a call about the book but he told me to fuck off and stop calling him. Lol, classic Mason! We were just about to head back to the bolthole when we noticed one of Dante’s bikers walking by. I mean, they’re always around this neighbourhood, but knowing they’re connected to the demons, shit I kept going and found a spot under the bridge. I’ll have to check in with Vaughn and see what he knows about the Dante gang and if we should be worried (sigh, I know the answer). Charlotte had another delivery job to do and asked if we could watch her back. We kept our distance while she made contact and next thing I know, she’s on a train to Point Roberts! Ha, well she’s on her own now! Somehow, she made it over and back without a hitch, so whoever she’s working with is a legit organization, like with forged passports and everything. So out of our league…. Charlotte At one point it looked like every clue led to a'' demon. Later on, every clue led to the ''same demon. "Lute" as we call him is actually Neals Closthower. He is the henchmen demon's boss (as well as the demon's host's boss). He's a stockbroker working in a small 'boiler room' downtown. They frequent a few places downtown: Joey's, Barneys, and the Sutton Place bar. I think maybe he works for the 'old millionaire' that lives in False Creek who is probably also a demon with swords for fingers - yes, the one who likes to kill nuns. Speaking of which, after a few more clues came together it became obvious that the Boys & Girls Club Revenant was pointing to False Creek. When asked what it was guarding. Sounds to me like someone doesn't want any demons to get their hands on whatever is down that hatch. Does that mean we should get it first or just leave it alone? It would be fantastic if it was anti-demon weaponry of some kind... After speaking with Lute's dead henchman host's wife we learned that he was looking for something when he came home after being possessed. From speaking with the dead host's best friend we learned that he had a brother buried at the cemetery. Lute was there and we barely got away but we managed to snag a magic golden book of some kind. Naturally, none of us are qualified in any way to understand it. Perhaps the library can help with this. I digitized the whole thing for posterity and stored it with the journal on my encrypted drive in a hidden directory. We wouldn't have found it if J-Dog didn't have such a fascination with Playboy magazines - way to go Eugene! Speaking of which, I'm losing count of all of Eugene's imaginary friends. Apparently, he's got a nun dressed up as Captain Marvel visiting him at night now. I'm really glad I'm not sharing a hotel room with him. He also wants us to head back to Brookside for some kind of reunion with "David". How will he react if it turns out "David" is all in his head? Red Eye Tate had another job for me. I met him at the bus station and found myself on a bus to Point Roberts with a mystery suitcase and a fake passport. Millie and J-Dog tailed along as best they could but once I hit the border they had to stay behind. It made me feel better to know they were somewhere close. I'll cut them in on the take to show my appreciation. Thankfully, I made the drop, got paid, and managed to get back into Canada with only minimal questioning at the border. I need to order myself some stuff to the PO boxes in Point Roberts so that I have a plausible story for my trip next time. Will there be a next time? I'd have to be crazy to go again but the money is hard to deny. I sense more tattoos and some body armor in my future. Maybe I'm psychic! Category:Guardians